Truth or Dare:Contestshipping!
by Contestshipper16
Summary: Truth or Dare show! Hope you like it! Review, and read the rules please. Let the game begin! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hi, Guys! Well I wanted to do a Truth and Dare Show so here it is! This is my first time so please no flame. I'll try my best to do it and will do them when I'm bored or just want to write something.**

**May:Tell them the characters.**

**Me:Oh, yeah, right!**

**Characters:**

**1.)May**

**2.)Drew**

**3.)Misty**

**4.)Ash**

**5.)Dawn**

**6.)Paul**

**7.)Leaf**

**8.)Gary**

**9.)Kiara(OC)[Me, I'm the host]**

**10.)Yusei(OC)**

**11.)Marina**

**12.)Jimmy**

**There are the characters, You can only have six dare and six truth for each character, there may be more characters to come like Solidad and Harley.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**1.)NO LEMONS!**

**2.)NO LESBIAN OR GUYXGUY!**

**3.)NO BAD WORDS!**

**So if you want to participate Review Please!**

**I may do Special or Bonus Chapters.**

**Well thanks for reading and participating!**


	2. Chapter 2:Truth and Dare:Contestshipping

**Me:Hi, This is my first chapter and I hope you guys like it!**

**May:ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR KIARA! **

**Me:STORY START! **

* * *

The sun shone brightly through a window illuminating a studio that was currently empty.

The studio had gold color walls, marble floors, two long black couches with red cushions, one was to the left and one to the right in the middle there was a two person couches and in front of the two person couch there was a table with papers. In the back of the room there were some doors for the bathroom and rooms where the guest will sleep.

The front door open to reveal 12 persons entering the room. 6 girls and 6 guys. 5 girls took a seat at the couch as the other girl took a seat at the two people couch, the 6 guys took a seat at the other long couch.

"Hi, Guys are you ready for the truth and dares?" The girl seating alone ask she was known as Kiara. The other girls were: May, Misty, Dawn, Leaf and Marina. The guys were: Drew, Ash, Paul, Gary, Jimmy and Yusei.

All the girls were wearing V-neck shirts, and black leader jacket over it, blue jeans and boots. The colors for the shirts and boots were different. May had red shirt and boots, Misty had blue shirt and boots, Dawn had pink shirt and boots, Leaf had green shirt and boots, Marina had light blue shirt and boots, Kiara had yellow shirt and black boots with a red rose design.

The guys had the TV. shows clothes.

"No!" Everybody said.

"Come on guys, it can't be that bad. Look people can ask truth and dares to me to so stop being such downers," Kiara scold them. "Anyway, time to introduce my self, I'm Kiara the host and this are my friends," Kiara said as she gestured with her hands to everyone. "and this is my pokemon partner Pikachu who will be helping me with the reviews," she said as Pikachu jumped f her shoulder and sat on her lap. "Well... enough of that, we will have a co-host with us and name is Stephanie, please come in," Everybody turned there heads towards the door but nobody came in. Suddenly the roof opened up and a Togekiss came flying towards the room and landed on the floor. In it's back there was a girl.

The girl had green eyes and blood red long hair that was in a pony tail tied with a black bow. She was wearing a silver mini dress and silver heels. She got off the Togekiss and return it to it's pokeball then she took a seat next to Kiara but before she took a tissue and cleaned the set and then she sat down.

"Hi People, My name is Stephanie and I'm going to be your co-host," Stephanie said from her seat and Kiara smiled.

"Just because she is the co-host doesn't mean that she can't have truth or dares, so lets take a look at her truth and dares," Kiara said as she took a paper from the table with her review.

**1.)Dare: I dare Ash to make Pikachu return to his pokeball  
Truth: Ash, which of the pokemon girls do you find the most attractive  
Dare: Drew, give May a piggyback ride.  
**** slendie258****  
**

"Okay, Ash the first is for you," Kiara said after reading the review.

"Yes!" Ash said pumping a fist in the air as Pikachu look at him, "What is it?" He ask cheerfully.

"It's a dare, you have to make Pikachu return to his pokeball, good luck with that," Kiara said with a smile on her face as she look towards Ash who looked shocked.

"What?! But Pikachu doesn't like to be in his pokeball. How am I suppost to make him return?" Ash asked.

"Stop being such a baby and do it Ashy-boy," Gary said from his seat and Ash threw him a glare.

"Fine I'll try and stop calling me Ashy-boy," Ash said as he turn towards Pikachu that was looking at him, he took Pikachu's pokeball and pointed it towards him. "Okay Pikachu, I'm going to return you to your pokeball for a little bit okay?" He ask and Pikachu shook his head side ways meaning 'no' and Ash frown.

"Pikachu, return," Ash said as a red light came out towards Pikachu who dodge, "Pikachu come on, return," Once again Pikachu dodge and this time Ash started to walk towards him and Pikachu seeing this took of running.

"Pikachu come back here, Return," Ash said running after his best friend pointing the pokeball at him but Pikachu dodge all of them, everybody in the room sweat-drop at what was happening.

"Well... since that will take a while lets go to the next on," Kiara said giggling nervously and looked at the paper with the review in her hands. "Ash! It's for you again," Kiara called toward Ash who was still running after Pikachu. Ash looked towards Kiara and tripped over Misty's foot landing face first on the floor. The pokeball flew out of his hand and landed on top of Pikachu (who had stopped running to see if Ash was okay) making him return to his pokeball.

"Well... Now the first dare is done, Ash are you alright?" May said as she looked at her friend who was standing up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said as he made his way over to the pokeball and took it. "Remind me never to try and return Pikachu to his pokeball again," Ash said towards Misty who nodded her head. "Well... Pikachu come on out," Ash cried as he threw the pokeball in the air making it open and Pikachu came out. As soon as Pikachu was out of its pokeball it threw a tunderbolt at Ash, who fell in the floor covered with Ashes.

"Okay moving on, Ash can you sit down and answer this question?" Kiara ask as Ash stood up(again) and sat on the couch once again.

"Okay what is it?" Ash ask exhausted.

"You have to tell the truth, Which of the pokemon girls do you find most attractive?" Kiara ask looking at Ash who had a blush on his checks.

"Well... I'll have to say, Misty," Ash said the last part as a whisper, who no one heard.

"Speak up Ash, or I'll hit you with my mallet," Misty threaten as she took her mallet out to make a point.

"Ahhh! Not the mallet, okay, okay! I said it will have to be MISTY!" Ash scream because he was scared to getting hit with the mallet again. Misty put her mallet back but she was shock and she was blushing.

"Aww, Cute!" Stephanie exclaim making Ash and Misty's blush deepen.

"Next, a dare for Drew, you have to give May a piggyback ride," Kiara said as she put a hand over her mouth to stop the giggle that was coming.

"What?! No way am I giving the air head a piggyback ride," Drew said as he flicked his hair. May just blushed a little at the dare.

"It's a dare Drew, you have to do it," Marina said as she looked at Drew.

"Still no!," Drew said with a smirk in amusement.

"Do it or I will have my Roselia do a Solarbeam at you," Kiara threaten since she had a short temper. "Just do it Drew or else,".

"Fine, I'll do it, don't blow up will you," Drew said as he walk toward May and kneeled down with his back to her. "Get on May," Drew demanded and May's blush deepened more, but she got on his back non the less.

Drew took hold of May's legs so she wouldn't fall and May wrapped her arms around his neck to not fall of. Drew started walking around the room Ignoring everyone in the room who was washing them, May hid her face on his back out of embarrassment and Drew chuckled a little, "Embarrass much?" Drew ask towards May as he felt her hide her face on his back. The response he got was a smack on the back of his head, "Hey, Watch it!" He said as he reach the couch were she was seating a moment ago. "There May you can get of now, unless you don't want to," He said with a smirk as she got off him really quickly and sat back down on the couch.

"Why would I want to be on your back?" May ask as she cross her arms before her chest.

"It's not that you want to be in my back, it's just that you want to be close to me," Drew said as he walk towards his couch and sat down with a smirk on his lips.

May huffed, "As if," but there was a small blush dusting her checks.

"Alright, stop it!" Kiara said with a frown.

"Next Review, Please," Stephanie said as she took the next paper from the table and Kiara gave the one she had to Pikachu who went to the other end of the table and put it there.

**2.)"Haha, I've always wanted to write a Truth or Dare fic! I'll be looking forward to this! :)Okay, I dare Leaf to kiss Gary (well all know she wants to!), and for May to sit in Drew's lap for at least an hour! :D Update soon! CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva" **

Instead of reading it silently and then telling them, Stephanie read it out loud. Making Leaf blush when it said "we all know she wants to".

"Well... Leaf you'll have to kiss Gary," Kiara said toward Leaf who sigh and stood up, "I know what you're thinking and you have to kiss him on the lips," Kiara said knowing that she was going to kiss him on the cheek.

"Aww, man! But the review doesn't say where only that I have to kiss him," Leaf complain crossing her arms across her chest angrily. Kiara rolled her eyes and gave her a pointed look and she sigh in defeat as she walk toward Gary who was push off the couch Yusei.

Gary threw him a glare and he smirked in return. Leaf stood before him and leaned in while closing her eyes and Gary did the same. Her lips touch Gary's in a sweet kiss that lasted 42 seconds before she broke apart for air with a blush in her cheeks. Gary sat on the couch with a smug look on his face and a smirk on his lips, Leaf walked towards the couch and sat back on it without saying a word.

"Awww! So cute! You guys make a great couple, Yay for Oldrivalshipping!" Stephanie said as she look at Leaf and then at Gary.

"Alright, May, you know what to do," Kiara said as she look at the brunette who pouted.

"Do I have to?" May whine and Drew smirk. Before Kiara could response Drew beat her to it.

"Yes, Yes you do," Drew said and May glared at him.

"I wasn't talking to you Drew," May said angrily towards Drew.

"And why do you want her to sit in your lap? It's because you love her and want her close? It's so obvious that you guys like each other," Gary said smirking towards the green hair guy. Drew glared at him.

"Should you really be the one talking, Oak? Because you were in cloud nine when Leaf kiss you," Drew hissed towards the brunette who frowned with a blush on his cheeks.

"Come on, just do the dare May or I'll have Pikachu toast you with a Thunderbolt," Kiara threaten once again, "Just joking!" She said happily.

May sigh and stood up from the couch then she walked towards Drew and sat on his lap. Instantly Drew wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him making her back press against his chest and making her cross her legs in a lotus position. He then rested his chin on her shoulder making her blush from the closeness and the position in which they were.

"Drew, what are you doing?" May ask still blushing.

"Showing you that you want to be close to me?" Drew answer arrogantly.

"I do not want to be close to you, this is just a dare," May said and then started to try and pull his arms of of her waist but to no avail because of Drew's dead grip. After a few moments she stopped struggling against his hold since it was no use.

Kiara took a camera and started taking pictures like crazy, soon all the girls and Gary(Because he wanted blackmail) took out there cameras and cellphones and took photos also."Kiara! Guys!" may whine and blushed.

"I am so going to put this on the internet," Kiara said as she turn off her camera and put it on the table.

"We could give this pictures to Coordinator's Weekly," Dawn said happily as she looked at the pictures she took.

"We could give them to the TV. station for coordinator's contest," Misty said.

"Or we could give it to Drew's fangirls," Leaf said with a chuckle.

"Or we could give it to May's fanboys," Marina added.

"You girls are evil," Gary said with a smirk.

"Says the guy that took pictures for blackmail..." All the girls(except for May ofcurse) said to Gary.

"Alright, let's go to the next review," Stephanie said as she gave Pikachu the paper with the review and he went to the other end of the table and Kiara took a new paper with a different review.

**3.)"I'm glad you made a Truth or Dare story, I love them and they're really funny :D  
I'm very uncreative with this game and the only Truth I could think of was for Drew if the roses were really for May's beautifly  
or if they were for her... well if I get any ideas I'll write a review ~Rose, AdorableSkitty" **

Kiara also read the review out loud like Stephanie had done with the other review. "Alright, Drew answer the question," Kiara said with the paper in her hands and everyone turn to look at Drew and May who was still in his lap.

"I said they were for Beautifly didn't I?" Drew said as he flip his hair. May felt disappointed as she heard his answer.

Kiara and Stephanie glared at Drew and said at the same time, "You have to tell the truth Drew,"

Now it was Drew's turn to glare, "I already told you the truth," he said still glaring at both of them.

Kiara sigh, "Well that's the most we'll get out of Grasshead," Kiara said and sent a brief glare at Drew, then turn to look at the table, "Anyway next dare please," she said as she gave the paper to Pikachu who once again left it with the other ones. Stephanie took the last paper in the table and read it silently to herself.

**4.)May, truth, do you even _like_ roses? Or _do_ you even give the roses to beautifly? (I know I'm cheating :3) Dare, stalk Drew for a day and report exactly how many times he flips his hair or if he only does it around you.****_  
_**

"Oooohh! This is a good one," Stephanie said as she handed Kiara the paper and she readed to herself.

"Wow, cool," Kiara said as she looked towards May who was still in Drew's lap. "May, this questions are for you, and 1 hour has past already, actually it had past 1:30 hour. your dare of staying in Drew's lap for 1 hour had finished 30 minutes ago," Kiara said as she laught at May's shock expression.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" May ask as she struggled to get out off Drew's grip once more, "Drew let go of me," May said still struggling and Drew just chuckled.

"Because you guys look so cute together," Kiara said giggling as she looked towards May and Drew, to see May trying to get out of Drew's lap.

May gave up trying to get out of Drew's lap, "What are the questions?" May ask Kiara.

"May, Truth do you even like roses?" Kiara ask looking at he brunette, at hearing the question Drew looked at the girl in his lap also.

"Yeah, I really do, they were my favorite flower even before Drew started giving roses to my Beautifly," May explained and Drew smiled contently at the answer.

"Okay, next question, Do you even give the roses to Beautifly?" Kiara ask once again and waited for an answer, Drew was still smiling contently but when he heard the question he perk an eye brow in surprise.

"Well... since Drew always said they were for Beautifly, I always gave them to Beautifly after he gave me one," May explain with a blush on her cheeks, she was poking both her pointer fingers together. "But for some reason Beautifly always gave it back to me," she added tilting her head a little to the side. Drew frown as he heard what she said also letting go of her waist and looked at May incredulously but she didn't notice.

"Wow... did not see that one coming," Kiara said incredulous, Stephanie looked at May like she had two heads.

"Really, May, how dense can you be?" Stephanie ask with a frown and May frown also.

"What?! I'm not dense!" May exclaim as she crossed her arms before her chest, she was still siting in Drew's lap.

"Of course not," Misty scoffed and May looked at her shocked.

"Misty, why are you agreeing with her?" May ask shock as she looked at her red headed friend.

"Because she's right May just forget it, okay?" Misty said knowing that May wouldn't understand.

"Well... Um... Drew come here," Kiara said and Drew put May next to him on the couch, stood up and walked over to Kiara who whispered something to him and he left the studio. "May, you also have a dare here, the dare is... To stalk Drew for a day and report exactly how many times he flips his hair or if he only does it around you," Kiara said to May who became shock.

"WHAT?!" May cried as she heard the dare. "I have to stalk Drew? and were is he anyway he just walked out of the studio with out telling us were he was going," May said.

"I told him to that he had a dare that was to take a really long walk around the city and the forest, I know lame but I needed him out of here to do the dare, so of you go May," Kiara explain as she pushed May out of the studio and closed the door so she wouldn't enter. After a few minutes of silence Kiara open the door again and looked around to see if May was still there, once she made sure that May wasn't there she turn to the 10 people in the room. "Come on we are going to follow May and see what happens," Kiara said and everybody got up and follow her out side. While her Pikachu jumped on her shoulder.

* * *

"Ugh, where is he," May grumbled as she walk through the city trying to spot Drew somewhere while failing miserably. "He can't walk that fast, think May were would Drew go?" she ask her self while she tapped her pointer finger against her chin thinking, suddenly her face light up and she snap her fingers together, "I know!" she cried and ran to the entrance of the forest.

As soon as she got there she slowed down and started walking in, _'If she was going to stalk_ _him, he couldn't know that she was there' _she thought. She suddenly stop when she thought that. _'If he saw her he was going to ask what she was doing and she was such a bad liar he wasn't going to stop bothering her until she told him' _She stood there shock then started moving trying to avoid crunching all the leaves that were thrown all over the forest.

"If Drew finds me, I am so going to kill Kiara for this," May huffed as she continued walking.

* * *

"Why do I have the sudden urge that If Drew finds May, I should run for dear life?" Kiara ask absolutely nobody but everyone heard her and look at her as if she was crazy, "What? what are you all staring at?" Kiara ask as she saw them looking at her.

"You're crazy," Paul said.

"I'm not and did you just talk?" Kiara ask since it was the first time in the day that he had talk.

"Yay! Paul talked!" Dawn exclaim happily.

"Can we hurry this up? We need to find them," Stephanie said as she started walking once again.

"She's right lets go," Kiara said and everyone followed.

* * *

"What kind of a dare is to take a walk?" Drew ask his Roselia, who he had sent out to talk to someone, "I mean this is just lame," He said with a frown and Roselia nodded in agreement.

'Ro, Rose, selia, Roselia, selia,' (How long do you need to keep walking?) Roselia ask still walking.

"I seriously don't know," Drew said the sigh.

"There you are!" A familiar voice exclaim and Drew and Roselia look towards the sound only to find that no one was there but a tree and some bushes behind it.

"Did you just here some one?" Drew ask his Roselia.

'Seli, Roselia, Ro, Roselia,' (I think so, maybe it was just our imagination) Roselia said and shrugged.

"Yeah... maybe," Drew said and they continued walking.

As soon as they were out of eye sight a brunette hair girl came out from behind a tree and sigh in relief.

"That was a close one, I'm glad that there was a tree to hide on," May said as she started to make her way to were Drew left trying to catch up to him.

"Achoo!" a sneeze came from behind the bushes that were behind the tree were May was hiding.

"Dawn!" A scream came right after the sneeze and 11 people came out of the bushes.

"I am so glad that you didn't sneeze when May and Drew were there," Stephanie said as she took a leaf of her shoulder.

"Come on, let's just go after them," Yusei said and took the lead as everyone once again followed after.

* * *

"Well I think we've been walking long enough lets head back to the studio," Drew said tired from all the walking and Roselia agreed. They made there way to the city and then they went to the studio.

* * *

"Uh-oh, we need to get to the studio before Drew does," Kiara said panicking.

"Why?" Ash and Jimmy ask together.

"Because if he enters the studio and there is no one there he is going to ask where we were, we can't say we were stalking him and May, so run," Kiara said as she maid a beeline to the studio and everyone else followed her example.

When the got to the studio they sat down and acted as if nothing happened. 2 minutes later the door open to reveal Drew, he took a seat on the couch and 3 minutes later May entered and sat on the other couch.

"So May, how many?" Kiara ask as she looked towards the brunette.

"None!" May exclaim shocked, Drew looked confuse not knowing what they were talking about.

"Hey May, where were you?" Drew ask with a perk eyebrow.

"She was doing a dare, Drew and I'm not going into details so don't ask," Kiara said and Drew rolled his eyes. "And aww, he only does it around you how cute!" Kiara said that part towards May who blushed.

"Well, that was it for the first chapter, Bye," Stephanie said as she stood up and started walking towards the rooms were they were going to sleep.

"Bye," Everyone said and headed for there own rooms.

* * *

**Me:Well hope you like the first chapter! Please review with some truth and dares.**

**May:Thanks for everyone who gave truth and dares, Anica appreciates it. Oh, by the way in the 4th review the person was L. , Anica's conputer didn't work well. Sorry.**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	3. Chapter 3:Truth and Dare:Contestshipping

**Me:Hi Guys, I'm back with a new chapter and we got really interesting reviews for this chapter.**

**May:ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR KIARA!**

**[NOTE:PLEASE READ!]**

**Me:As you all know in the rules I put that you could only put one truth and one dare for each character. Well that was a mistake I actually meant six truth and six dares for each character.**

**Sorry for putting it wrong but I change it and now it says six truth and dares for each character. thanks for reading the note. P.S. The characters are wearing the same clothes as the first chapter.**

**Me:STORY START!**

* * *

A door to a bedroom where the guest where staying started to open up to reveal a dark brown hair girl known as Kiara. Kiara walked to the middle of the studio were the couches and the table were with her Pikachu right behind her. Kiara picked up a horn and blew so loud the sound bounce against the walls making everyone wake up.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP AND GET YOUR BUTS IN HERE!" Kiara screamed at top off her lungs, and in the background you could here stuff falling inside the rooms and running footsteps.

Suddenly two doors swung open, "What? What is it? Are we getting rubbed? Where are they?" Misty and Stephanie said together while looking around, Misty has her mallet in her hands while Stephanie had a baseball bat. Kiara sweat-drop at the scene in front of her.

"No, Nothing, It's just time to start the show," Kiara said awkwardly and Misty and Stephanie blinked in surprise.

"Oh, Then what's up with the horn?" Stephanie asked as she looked at the horn on Kiara's hand.

"I just wanted you guys to wake up and hurry up," Kiara explained with a shrugged of her shoulders. Then 9 doors opened to reveal Yusei, Marina, Jimmy, Leaf, Gary, Dawn, Paul, Ash and Drew. "Um... Hi guys," Kiara greeted yet her eyes were focus on 1 door that was close.

"Hey!" They all greeted and Drew notice that Kiara was locking at a close door and sigh.

I'm guessing that even with the horn May still asleep," Drew guess and Kiara looked towards him and nodded.

"Yep! That is why you are going to wake her up," Kiara said happily.

"What?" Drew ask as he was shoved into the room by Stephanie who close the door once he was in.

The room had red walls, there was a bathroom and a table with a vase filled with roses. There was a bed and in the bed there was a bundle of red covers signaling that someone was there. Drew walked up to the bed and started to shake May softly.

"May, wake up," Drew whispered trying to wake her up while May just groaned and turned the other way. Drew sigh and started to shake her a little more harder, "May come on the show is going to start," Drew said and continued shaking her.

May groan, "I wanna sleep," she said without opening her eyes.

"May, Max called and said he got a girlfriend," As does word left Drew's mouth May's eyes snap open and she sat up strait in her bed faster than a bullet.

"WHAT? Max has a girlfriend? I need to talk to him," May said as she jumped out of bed revealing her Torchic pajamas. She put on her Beautifly slippers and ran to the door but Drew caught her arm making her stop. "What? I need to call Max," May said as she tried to get out off his grip.

"May, I was kidding. Max didn't called I made that up to get you to wake up," Drew explain softly and May stop struggling and pouted.

"Why? I wanted to sleep more," May whined like a five-year old and Drew rolled his eyes as he pushed her in the direction of the bathroom while giving her the clothes she had picked yesterday so she would change. May getting the message took the clothes from him and headed to the bathroom. Drew walked out of the room knowing that May would be out shortly.

Everyone was already in there places and were waiting for Drew and May. Drew walked towards the couch and sat down and shortly after May came out of her room and sat on the other couch.

"Okay now that everyone is here," Kiara said that part giving May a pointed look, who blushed in return, "Lets start with the first review," Kiara said while her Pikachu jumped out of her shoulder towards the table and took a paper with the review and handed it to Kiara who smiled kindly at her.

**"Heyo, it's me and I got more dares**

**To the wonderful Dawn, I dare you to sing and dance to Michael Jackson's Thriller with Misty and May as your back up dancer/singers. Leaf, I dare you to die your hair hot pink and Kiara, I dare you to spend the entire episode in a handstand.**  
**I eagerly await your next update,** **slendie258" **

"Well, that's our first review so lets get to work people, Dawn, get ready to sing," Kiara said as she looked at the shock blue haired girl. "And May and Misty, get ready to be backup," she said as she giggled at the groans she received. "But first I need to be in a handstand the entire chapter, wish me luck," Kiara said as she stood up and lucked at May.

"May do you think you could help me get in to position?" Kiara ask as she blushed in embarrassment for not being able to do it alone.

"Sure!" May said happily because she could help, she stood up and headed towards Kiara that was already in her handstand using the wall for support, but her legs were bend and if she moved them she would fall face flat on the floor. May stood in front of Kiara and help her get into position, after she finish helping she headed back to her seat.

"Hehe! Thanks, um... lets just hope I can do this, Dawn start singing and May and Misty do backup," Kiara said as she tried to look at Dawn, May and Misty.

"Do we have to?" Dawn ask not wanting to do it, Kiara glared at noting since she couldn't glare at Dawn.

"Yes, yes you do! I mean look at me I'm doing a handstand here, so you better just do the dare or I will hunt you down," Kiara said angrily and the three girls agreed.

The guys moved the couches away to give the girls some space to dance. The girls got into position.

Dawn was standing in front of May and Misty, while May and Misty were laying in the floor one on Dawn's right side and the other on her left. "Alright, Stephanie hit it," Dawn said as Stephanie hit the play button on the stereo and the music to Thriller rang throughout the room. **(A/N:Only the music not the lyrics of the song.) **

The sound of a door opening sounded and then it was the sound of walking feet. Dawn stood with her head down, behind her May and Misty started to move as if trying to get up. As the sounds continued there were howls of wolves and instruments and May and Misty started to get up but they seem to fall every time because of there limp hands.

They finally stood up strait and took four step forward while Dawn did the same, and the three of them threw their heads to there shoulders three times but to the beat of the music. Then they marched backwards, then forth, then backwards again.

"It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark~," Dawn sang as they marched forth a bit faster still throwing there heads to there shoulder at the beat.

"Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart~," she continued as they half turn to the left as they separated there arms and moved there hips back and forth, then walked sideways moving there hands back and forth as if pushing something aside. They did the same but facing the other way two times like before.

"You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It~," Dawn continued singing as they put a foot in front of them and threw there heads back and skipped a little to the right before they bend down in a crouching position with their hands into fist pointing to the floor before they put one hand to their hips and there other one they extended there hand to the side as they went down and up 3 times.

"You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes~," she continued singing every line as the three of them slide to the left and clapped there hands above there head, then lowered them as they slide once again to the left. Stopped, stood up strait, shrugged there shoulders and looked side ways.

"You're Paralyzed~," Dawn sang as they all slide to the right.

"'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night~," May and Misty sang to the beat of the song while being behind Dawn. The three of them sung there hands side ways and moving there hips with the movement.

"And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About~," May and Misty continued singing then they stopped and put the hands to the right as if following some one, they marched to the right.  
"Strike~," While May and Misty sang together the three of them marched to the left.

"You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night~," May and Misty sang raising their voice to put it in the beat of the song. The three of them jumped and moved there hands on a full circle, bend down, shimmied there shoulders.

"You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller~," they then put there hands in there thighs and stomped in a full circle.

"Tonight~," May and Misty finished there part as they all stood and started walking forward moving there shoulder with there arms limply making them move at there movement and then they moved back.

"You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run~," Dawn then started to sing once again they put a foot in front of them and threw there heads back and skipped a little to the right before they bend down in a crouching position with their hands into fist pointing to the floor before they put one hand to their hips and there other one they extended there hand to the side as they went down and up 3 times.

"You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun~," the three of them slide to the left and clapped there hands above there head, then lowered them as they slide once again to the left. Stopped, stood up strait, shrugged there shoulders and looked side ways.

"You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just~," Dawn sang and they moved their hands.  
"Imagination~," Dawn finished the line as they turn around with there backs facing us and moved their right arm once again.

"But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up~," Dawn sang as they moved their arm above their heads and moved them in a full circle.  
"Behind~," They put one hand back down and the other one the put it in a fist and pumped in the air sideways.

"You're Out Of Time~," They extended both arms towards the right then turn to the left and punched the air.

"'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night~," May and Misty took over the singing as the three of them jumped and lightly turn to the left,

"There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With~," After moving to the left they moved there feet and pointed them either to the left or right.  
"Forty Eyes," May and Misty sang as they continued to do the same.

"You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night~," They all put there hands in a pose as they moved their arms and hips, then they walked forward and bend down on one knee.

"You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight~," May and Misty sang flawlessly as the three of them raised them self from the floor and put their hands in their thighs and stomped around in a circle.

"Night Creatures Call  
And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade~," Dawn started to sing as they were still bending and walked to the back of the room.

"There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time  
"(They're Open Wide)~," Dawn, Misty and May all sang together as they finished walking around the room and started to rise once again.

"This Is The End Of Your Life~," They put a foot in front of them and threw there heads back and skipped a little to the right.

"They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side~," they put one hand to their hips and there other one they extended there hand to the side as they went down and up 3 times.

"They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial~," Dawn sang as they slide to the left and clap their hands above their heads then slide to the right.

"Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together~," They moved their right hand side ways then turn around with their back facing us and did the same.

"All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen~," Dawn sang as they put their hand in a fist and pumped in the air sideways.

I'll Make You See~," They extended both arms towards the right then turn to the left and punched the air.

"That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night~," May and Misty sang once again as the three of them moved their feet pointing them either to the right or to the left.

"'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try~," May and Misty continued singing as the struck a pose with their arms above their heads and moved there hands and hips to the beat.

"Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night~," They marched forward, extended their arms in a "V" pose then bend down.  
"So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller~,"May and Misty sang as all three of them sprang to there feet as they took one step to the left and bend over again.

"Thriller Here Tonight~," May and Misty sang flawlessly, the three of them started raising, then moved swinging there hands from side to side.

"Darkness Falls Across The Land~," Misty sang as they all marched backward letting their hands limped so they move with the movement.

"The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand~," Misty continued as they marched forward as they threw their heads to their shoulders to the beat of the music.

"Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood~," She continued. Then they marched backwards again.

"To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood~," They all turn lightly to the left spread their arms one to the front and one to the back, they moved their hips.

"And Whosoever Shall Be Found~," They spread their hands as if to push something aside as they marched forward.

"Without The Soul For Getting Down~," They did the same but to the other direction.

"Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell~," they put one hand to their hips and there other one they extended there hand to the side as they went down and up 3 times.

"And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell~," the three of them slide to the left and clapped there hands above there head, then lowered them as they slide once again to the left.

"The Foulest Stench Is In The Air~," They put their hands limply and started to marched forward.

"The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years~," They marched backwards this time then started to marched for ward more slowly.

"And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb,  
Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom~," Misty sang slowly as they marched forward once again.

"And Though You Fight To Stay Alive~," Misty continued as the three of them put their hands in their thighs and stomped in a full circle.

"Your Body Starts To Shiver,  
For No Mere Mortal Can Resist  
The Evil Of The Thrillers~," Misty sang the end as all three of them walked forward and made a pose. And an evil laugh came from the radio and Stephanie press the off button shutting down the radio. (1)

"Wow, even thought I was only able to see it upside down, that was amazing," Kiara praised as the girls took a seat at there couch while breathing heavy from all the dancing and singing. "Alright Leaf paint your hair hot pink," Kiara said and Leaf groan while going to the bathroom where there was hot pink hair dye. "Dawn, can you help Leaf with the hair dye?" Kiara ask as she tried to look at the bluenette hair girl.

Dawn sigh, "Fine I'm going, I'm going," she said as she made her way towards the bathroom.

"While that is happening, lets go to the next review," Stephanie said as she took another paper from the table and read it.

**"Kiara: what is you favourite colour  
Leaf: catch a treecko at night with no lights, Okamisu," **

"Alright, Kiara, what is your favorite color?" Stephanie ask as she looked towards Kiara who was still in her handstand and look exhausted.

"Well my favorite color is yellow and red but if it's only one I chose yellow," Kiara said and smiled, "Lets leave Leaf's dare for the end of the chapter," she said.

"Well, lets go to the next review," Stephanie said reaching out for the next paper.

"Wait," Kiara said and Stephanie stop and looked towards Kiara, "I want to do this one," Kiara said, and Stephanie rose an eyebrow in question.

"How? You're in a handstand," Yusei pointed out and Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Pikachu can bring me the review and hold it up for me while I read it," Kiara said with a smile and her Pikachu nodded happily while taking the review and bringing it to Kiara.

**"I guess my name is really hard to type -.-' hahaha just call me Lex :3  
Okay truth: hmm... Drew is next... Oh my dear this is hard... Drew, what is your favorite memory in your coordinating career? Or do you dye your hair? (pick whichever question you like best.)  
Dare: Pick a flower that best describes each person. Or at least the ones that you know well. ****Lex," **

"Okay, Drew?" Kiara said as she moved her head slowly as to not fall.

"Well, my favorite memory is when I beat Soledad in the Grand Festival" Drew replied and flicked his hair.

"Next one," Stephanie said and Drew frown. Just as Stephanie finished Dawn came happily skipping over and sat on the couch, then Leaf appeared with Hot pink hair and sat down on a couch with a pout on her face.

"Leaf, you look um... good," Kiara complemented and smiled at the now pinkhead.

"Wow," Gary said with a smirk and Leaf sent him a glare.

"Okay, lets go to the next question Drew, do you dye your hair?" Stephanie ask.

"No, To get such fine hair you can't dye it. I was born with green hair," Drew answered arrogantly and Kiara sent him a glare.

"The dare Drew," Kiara reminded and Drew groaned as he stood up and went to the garden in front of the studio and headed inside with 14 flowers in his hand he keep a Lily-Tiger=Wealth, Pride for himself in case he needed one too.(2) He walked towards Paul and handed him a Delphinium=Boldness.

He walked up to Ash and handed him a Poppy=Oblivion, Imagination. He then headed to Jimmy and handed him a Daffodil=Chivalry. Then Gary who he gave a Narcissus=Egotism and finally Yusei, who he handed a Lotus=Mistery, Truth. Once he finished with the guys Drew headed to Kiara who he gave a Peony=Bashfulness well he gave it to Pikachu because Kiara was in a handstand.

Drew headed towards Stephanie and handed her a Amaryllis=Pride, Dramatic. He walked to Marina and handed over a Magnolia=Nobility, Dignity. Then towards Leaf who he gave a Chrysanthemum=A wonderful friend. Then he headed to Misty who he handed a Orchid Cattleya=Mature Charm. Drew headed to Dawn and gave her a Honeysuckle=Happiness, sweetness. Finally he only had three flowers the one that was his and two more, he went towards May and handed her first a Rose-White=Innocence, Purity then he handed her another flower a Rosebud=Beauty, Youth, A heart Innocent of love. May just blushed as she took both flowers.

After finally finishing the dare Drew sat back down on the couch. "Well now Leaf will do her dare since it's night, Leaf you need to catch a Treecko at night with no lights," Kiara said then continued, "Since I don't want you to get hurt and because the news said that there is a criminal out there, Gary, go with Leaf and keep her safe," Kiara finished and Leaf groaned and started to leave the studio.

"LEAF! Wait for me," Gary cried as he ran after her.

"Um... shouldn't we go spy on them?" Stephanie ask and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait did you guys do that to me when I had to do that walk?" Drew ask suspiciously and May tensed up remembering the dare and blushed.

"What? Of course not Drew," Stephanie lied as if it was nothing and everyone else except Drew sweat-drop. Drew turned to look at May who was still blushing while looking at the floor not noticing Drew's stare.

"Is that true May?" Drew ask and May looked up and since she had been listening to the conversation she knew what he meant.

""Um... well, you see...," May started and Drew looked at her suspiciously.

"GUYS! JUST GO AFTER LEAF AND GARY, I'M GETTING TIRED HERE," Kiara screamed angrily with her arms about to give up, everyone ran out except for Yusei who staid with Kiara to keep her company.

* * *

"Um... Gary can you see anything?" Leaf ask as she walked through the dark forest since it was night.

"Not really," He replied as if it didn't bother him, "Lets try looking near trees, they like to walk on walls and ceilings and the closes thing to a wall is a tree," Gary explained as they continued walking.

"This is gonna take forever," Leaf complained as they keep walking.

* * *

The group walked after Leaf and Gary with flashlights to see the place.

"How long do you think it will take for them to find a Treecko?" Dawn ask she was walking next to Paul more like dragging him. He had a scowl on his face as Dawn dragged him.

"Um... maybe 1 or 2 hours," May guess, she was walking next to Drew who had a thinking face. In front of them was Misty hitting Ash with her mallet and before them was Marina with Jimmy, Jimmy had his arm around her shoulder and she had a small blush and a smile on her face.

"May tell the truth were you guys stalking me when I was doing my dare?" Drew ask as he looked directly at May.

"Um...," _'What do I say? I can't tell him that we were stalking him, what do I say? What do I say?' _"We'll... Um-" May started but was caught off by Dawn.

"Guys look I see them," Dawn said pointing towards Leaf and Gary.

"O-Oh, lets go guys!," May exclaimed as she took off running towards Leaf and Gary making sure they didn't see her.

* * *

"What was that?" Leaf ask as she took hold of Gary's arm as she looked at a dark figure that was running away.

"I don't know, maybe it's a Treecko, lets check it out," Gary said as he ran after it dragging Leaf who was holding his hand.

They ran until the figure stopped to eat a fruit, Leaf took a pokeball and threw it catching the figure. The pokeball shook three times and stopped, Leaf picked up the pokeball and released the pokemon and out came a Treecko. "Return," Leaf said as she return the pokemon before running to the studio.

The others that were following them ran to the studio for dear life and Gary ran after Leaf.

* * *

"Kiara how long do you think it would take them to return?" Yusei ask as he laid in the c ouch bored to deaf.

"I don't know but If you're bored look at the T.V. or play D.S. or something," Kiara said as she turn to look at him with out falling from her handstand, she rolled her eyes at him. Yusei took the T.V. remote and turned on the T.V. as soon as he turn it on he change it to a horror movie.

Kiara's eye widen, "Yusei, Don't. You. Dare!" Kiara hissed through her gritted teeth. Yusei looked at her and smirked.

"Why? are you scared?" Yusei teased and Kiara blushed in embarrassment and glared at Yusei.

"As a matter of fact I am," Kiara grumbled defitedly and Yusei chuckled but stopped as the door was slammed open making Kiara jumped and almost fall if it wasn't for Pikachu that helped her keep her balance.

In came everyone except for Leaf and Gary, Kiara raise and eyebrow as all of them practically threw them self in the couch.

"Um... what happened?" Yusei ask as he looked at everyone who set up straight. They were going to answer but the door opened once again and In came Leaf and then Gary, they took their seat and the answer was long forgotten.

"I got the Treecko!" Leaf exclaimed happily as she held up the pokeball.

"Well that was all for now, bye!" Stephanie said and everyone left while shutting the light of leaving Kiara doing the handstand in the dark alone.

"VERY FUNNY GUYS!" Kiara screamed as she stopped doing the handstand and headed to her room.

* * *

**Me:You guys must be wondering what the (1) and (2) meant, well they meant notes and here they are.**

**[Notes]**

**1.)I'm not good at explaining the dance so go watch the video, I have a link in my profile go check it out.**

**2.)I chose does flowers for the meanings that I found and put in the chapter. I know that they may have more meanings but I only chose them because of the meanings in the chapter not for the others.**

**All:Please Review~!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	4. Chapter 4:Truth and Dare:Contestshipping

**Me:Hi, guys! I've been getting lots of reviews and I'm very glad that people really like this story at first I didn't know if it was going to be good but you guys prove me wrong, thank you!**

**May:ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR YUSEI OR STEPHANIE!**

**[NOTE IMPORTANT!]**

**Hey guy, just so you guys know you can ask truth and dares to Stephanie!**

* * *

Everything was black then the sound of a switch rang around the room and the ligths shone throughout the studio making it easy to see.

"KIARA!" The sound of an angry voice screamed and footsteps could be heard heading towards the couch were there was a girl with dark brown hair hidden with a fearfull expression on her face.

The footsteps stop and the girl, known as Kiara sigh in relief thinking that the person had left. "AHHHHH!" Kiara screamed as a hand took her foot and pull her out from behind the couch, she looked up to come face to face with an angry and soaked Yusei.

"Why on earth did you throw cold water at me while I was sleeping?" Yusei said through clenched teeth as he glared at her.

Kiara couldn't help but laugh as she saw him in his pajamas soaking wet, really it was supper funny for Kiara. "I *haha* thought *hehe* it would *hahaha* be funny," Kiara managed to choke out through her laughter and Yusei's eye twitched in annoyance.

Soon all the doors were open and everyone came out to see a laughing Kiara, who was in the floor clutching her stomached as tears fell from her eyes and a wet annoyed Yusei that was now sitting in the floor, once they saw Yusei they burst into laughter.

"Dude, *chuckle* What happen to you?" Gary ask with a smirked on his face and he was chuckling once in a while.

Yusei rolled his eyes, "Someone," he started pointing his thumb in Kiara's direction who was now calming down from her laughter and standing up while brushing herself out. "Thought it would be funny to wake me up with ice cold water," he finished and Gary nodded understandingly.

"Alright, alright, Yusei, go and change while we prepare our self for the show," Kiara instructed as she and Stephanie went out for a few minutes then came back with some papers which they put in the table. "Ow, my arms still hurt from yesterdays dare of doing a handstand for the whole show," Kiara said with a pout on her face.

They all sat down on their seats and waited for Yusei to come.

The girls were wearing tank-tops with a small leather jacket and black skinny jeans with some flip-flops. As always, the tank-tops and flip-flops were different colors; Leaf=Green, Dawn=Pink, Misty=Blue, Marina=Light Blue, Kiara=Yellow, May=Red, Stephanie=Silver.

The guys were wearing white T-shirts and black pants with black and white shoes.

Yusei came and took a seat on the guys couch, Kiara took a paper in her hands and hold it.

"Alright lets go to our first review," Kiara exclaimed read it.

**"Dares:**  
**I dare Ash to let out Bayleaf and let her snuggle him for the rest of the chapter.**  
**I dare Jimmy to admit he really loves Marina and kiss her on the lips.**

**Truths:**  
**For May: Do you miss Manaphy and could you want him on your team?**  
**For Paul: Why are you so cruel?, ultimateCCC"**

"Alright, Ash, let out Bayleaf and let her snuggle you," Kiara said with a smile as Ash's face went pale.

"No, she'll squish me," Ash said throwing his hands up as if to make a point.

"Come on, Ash, we don't have all day, don't make me use my mallet," Misty threaten and the next thing everyone knew was Ash standing up and throwing a pokeball in the air.

A red light came out of the pokeball and a grass type pokemon know as Bayleef came out, as soon as Bayleef saw Ash it ran strait towards him.

"Oh-oh," Ash said as Bayleef tackled him to the floor, "Bayleef, you can snuggle into me but let me breath!" Ash exclaimed as he tried to breath but it was hard since Bayleef was on top of him.

"Well, while Ash tries to deal with Bayleef, lets go to the next dare," Stephanie said and looked directly at Jimmy making him uncomfortable. "Jimmy admit that you love Marina and Kiss her on the lips," Stephanie said making both Jimmy and Marina blush.

"W-What?" Jimmy ask blushing at the thought while Marina avoided making eye contact with anyone.

"You heard her Jimmy, admit your feelings and kiss her already," Kiara said pointing at Marina with a playful smile on her face.

"Fine," Jimmy gave in and stood up from his seat, Misty who was the closest to Marina made her stand up. Jimmy stopped and looked at Marina in the eyes, "Marina, I-I Love you," Jimmy said nerveously and then he lifted his head while leaning in and placing his lips on hers softly. Jimmy and Marina both close their eyes and continued kissing for a while, then when it was hard to breath they separated and looked at each others eyes and blushed.

They went to their seat with a huge blush on their faces.

Kiara smiled as she saw them, "So, Cute!" she gushed making them blush harder if that was possible. "Alright now for the truths,

May, Do you miss Manaphy?" Kiara ask while looking at May directly, as soon as she heard the question her smile faded and was turned in to a sad smile.

"Of course I do, I miss him so much," May said sadly and Kiara smile sympathetically as she heard the sad words.

"And could you want him on your team?" Kiara ask once again and May nodded her head 'yes'.

"Yes, I would really want him on my team!" May exclaimed with a happy smile.

"Alright next one, Paul, Why are you so cruel?" Kiara read and put a hand to her mouth to stop the giggles that were about to come out.

Paul looked up and raised an eyebrow as a frown took over his face as soon as he opened his mouth to speak Dawn beat him to it.

"HEY! PAUL IS NOT CRUEL!" Dawn screamed angrily making Bayleef look around in alarm and everyone looked at her, she became aware of what she did and blushed avoiding Paul's gaze that locked on her.

"IKARISHIPPING YAY! i KNEW YOU TWO LIKED EACH OTHER, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" Kiara exclaimed happily and everyone's attention turned to her. "What? Is it so wrong to like them together," she said angrily and everyone looked else where knowing that she had a short temper, "That's what I thought," she exclaimed.

"Okayyy, now Paul answer the question," Stephanie said.

"I'm not cruel, is just that I'm not like you guys and it's difficult for me to show my emotions so I do that to show my emotion but people get it the wrong way," Paul said and Dawn looked at him with a small smile.

"Aww, that's so sad," Kiara said then continued, "Lets go to the next review," Kiara said handing her review to Pikachu who put it at the other end of the table while Stephanie took the next review.

**"I LUV Contestshipping so  
Dares:  
-MayGo the whole Ch. without eating noodles.  
-Marina JimmyExplain to me who u are cause I don't remember you(sorry :()  
Truthes:  
-DrewDo you really give your roses to Beautifly or is it an excuse to give May flowers?  
-AshHow dense are you about girls?  
That's all for now. :)Skitty28" **

"Alright on to the dares, May you can't eat noodles for the whole chapter," Stephanie said and May pouted while crossing her arms across her chest.

"No fair, I love noodles!" May said as her pout turned sour.

"Marina, come here," Stephanie said and confuse Marina came over, Stephanie whispered something on her ear and Marina smiled. Marina walked up to Jimmy with a curious look on her face making Jimmy confuse.

"Um... Your name is Jimmy right?" Marina ask with an unsure look on her face, and Jimmy blinked in surprise and confusion but nodded non the less.

"Um... can you explain who you are to me because I don't remember you?" Marina ask unsure once again and Jimmy's jaw drop open in surprise.

"W-what?" Jimmy asked freaked out as he heard what she just said, "It's me, Jimmy, one of your best friends, we've known each other since we were in diapers," Jimmy explained still freaked out that Marina didn't remember him. "We went on separated Journeys and bumped into each other from time to time," He finished.(1)

Marina giggled at Jimmy's action, "Jimmy it was a dare silly," she exclaimed laughing lightly at her friend.

Jimmy's mouth formed an 'o' once he understood what she meant.

Kiara laugh, "That was hilarious, the way you freaked out was so funny, hehe!" she exclaimed, "Alright on to the truths, Drew, Do you really give your roses to Beautifly or is it an excuse to give May flowers?" Kiara asked as she turn to look at Drew who looked shocked.

"To Beautifly obviously, that's what I've been saying all along," Drew answer flicking his hair while Kiara fumed and glared at him angrily.

"I WIN! YES!" May screamed out of the blue and people looked at her strangely even the pokemon. "You owe me $10.00 bucks Dawn," May said and everyone's attention was now on Dawn.

"Dawn, can you explain?" Kiara ask not getting why May screamed, Dawn sweat-drop.

"Well yesterday May and I were talking and I brought up Drew giving May roses trying to cover up something she said. Once I brought that up May gave me a weird look as if saying 'What does that has to do with anything' and I giggled and then I said that the roses were for May which she denied completely and I some how got her to do a bet. I bet that the roses were for May and May bet that the roses were for Beautifly," Dawn explained and everybody sweat-dropped.

"Wouldn't that mean that May lost?" Kiara ask and Drew glared at her with a little blush while May was just confuse by that.

"How so? Drew just said that the roses were for Beautifly so I win," May exclaimed obliviously and Kiara sweat-drop and Drew shook his head at her denseness.

"May, I'm sorry but I need to say this...," Kiara said and May nodded for her to continue, "You're dense and oblivious," Kiara said and May glared at her while stomping her foot and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm not dense," May said as she headed back to her seat and seating down.

"Alright, Ash your turn, How dense are you about girls?" Kiara ask while looking at Ash who was petting Bayleef on the head.

"I'm not dense about girls," Ash defended and Bayleef looked at Kiara curiously.

"Righhhhhht..." Everyone said and Ash looked confused.

"Of course you're not dense about girls Ash," Misty said sarcastically and Ash looked at her confuse because she said that a little mad.

"Misty are you mad at me?" Ash ask and Bayleef snuggled closer to him.

"What do you think Ash?" Misty ask bitterly and Ash began to think making Misty sweat-drop.

"I think that you are. Why?" Ash ask confuse.

"Why?" Misty repeated slowly, "WHY?" she screamed as she took out her mallet making Ash cringe at the site of it. _'I've known him since I was ten and he hasn't even realized it' _Misty thought angrily as she glared at him.

"Whoa, calm down Misty, so we can go to the next review," Kiara said calming Misty a little bit, "Oh and the answer to the question is that Ash is REALLY dense about girls," Kiara said as Stephanie put the review down and Kiara picked a new one, "Lets go to the next review,"

**"Hi, another good chapter, Stephanie, rockin that baseball bat. I struggle with coming up with dares, To Misty, I, being a fellow ginger, want to know if you have ever been bullied because of it. To Paul, let misty hit you with her mallet and if you make any noises, Kiara has to sit on your shoulders, slendie258"**

"Alright, Misty have you ever been bullied because of your hair?" Kiara ask and Misty thought of it.

"Actually, yes. When I was five years old and went to Kindergarten almost everybody bullied me so one day I told my sisters and they gave me my mallet, since that they nobody has bullied me again," Misty exclaimed with a smirk and Kiara laugh.

"No wonder Ash is afraid of the mallet, you've been training since you were five, hehe, but that was mean of people, just because they have different hair shouldn't mean they should bully people, they're just jealous, by the way violence is never the answer," Kiara said then continued, "Okay next thing is... Paul let Misty hit you with her mallet and if you make any noise I have to sit in your shoulders," Kiara said then stopped, "Wait, WHAT? If you make any noise I have to sit in his shoulder,..." Kiara said shocked, "Don't make any noise Paul," Kiara warned and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Right, because I'm not going to make a noise when some one hits me," Paul said sarcastically.

Misty took out her mallet and headed towards Paul, once she stood in front of Paul she hit him super hard.

"OW!" Paul exclaimed as the mallet made contact with his head and Misty headed to her sit and sat down.

"Oh man," Kiara said as she walked up to Paul and sat on his shoulders with a huge scowl on her face.

"Great, now I'm stuck with this," Paul said with an annoyed face.

"Oh shut up Paul, because if I was Dawn you wouldn't be complaining," Kiara said making Paul set his jaw hard and Dawn to blush and say "Hey!".

"You know it's true Dawn don't complain," Kiara said and Dawn shut up, "Stephanie read the next review, please," Kiara said from Paul's shoulder; Stephanie took the next review and read it.

**"Misty, why and how are you afraid of bug Pokémon?  
Dare, hold a caterpie in your lap for the whole show. Face your fear! Lex" **

"Alright, Misty why are you afraid of bugs?" Stephanie ask Misty how scowled.

"I-I just don't like them okay, I never really liked any of them, I don't really know how to explain it," Misty said with a frown on her face.

"Um... Misty the dare is to hold a Caterpie for the whole show," Stephanie said as Kiara got off of Paul and took the review.

Kiara took a pokeball from a room filled with pokeballs and threw it making a small Caterpie appear, Kiara took the pokemon and headed to Misty, who was trying to stand up but was being hold down by the other girls preventing her from escaping.

Kiara placed the Caterpie on Misty's lap who was trying her hardest to get him out. The small pokemon curled on her lap and it closed its eyes contently.

"Get it off of me, GET IT OFF!" Misty screamed but the Caterpie wouldn't bodge the girls let go of Misty. "Take it of please," Misty said as the pokemon open its eyes and stare up at her.

"Misty, just stay still please, its just a Caterpie, it won't hurt you," May said trying to calm her down but with little success.

"Well, while Misty faces her fears, lets go to the next review," Stephanie said as Kiara took the next paper and read it.

**"Thank for adding my dare into the chapter. Yellow a nice colour  
Anyway need more dares, here's another.**

**Ash: I dare you to have one of your Tauros out for the rest show**  
**May: what is your fondest moment. With Drew!**  
**Amy: really, a Tauros?**  
**Point, Ash, have muk on the show**  
**Amy: That more like it Ben."**

""Hey, Guys, nice dares," Kiara said then continued, "Alright Ash take out Muk," Kiara said and Ash took one of his pokeball and threw it, out of the pokeball came Muk, who went towars Ash and engulf him while Bayleef used vine whip to get Ash out of Muk. "Poor Ash, two pokemon that just want to be close to him, That's bound to be interesting," Kiara said with a smile as she saw both Pokemon fighting over Ash.

"Anyway, May what is your fondest moment with Drew?" Stephanie ask and May blushed lightly.

"Um...," May started poking her pointer fingers together in nervousness, "I'll have to say when we got stuck on Mirage Island, those Wynaut were so kind and cute," May said with a small smile on her face while Drew stared at her.

"Righhht... You're talking about the Wynauts," Stephanie said sarcastically and Drew blushed lightly at he got what she meant and May just tilted her head to the side confuse.

"Yeah, that's what I said," May confirmed with a nod.

"Well, next review please," Kiara said and Stephanie handed her the next paper.

**"I enjoy reading this:). Dare: Leaf and Gary's hands must be tied behind their backs and then the four hands must be tied together. They'll be standing/sitting back to back the whole episode. That's all for now, looking forward to your update. - Yuoaj009" **

"Alright Leaf take a seat here," Kiara said and Leaf stood up and headed towards the seat.

"Why?" Leaf ask cautiously as she looked at Kiara.

"It's for a dare, please," Kiara pleaded and Leaf sigh as she sat on the seat.

Kiara took another seat and place it behind Leaf so the back off the chair was facing the back of Leaf's chair. "Gary, you sit on this one," Kiara said happily pointing at the chair and Gary walked towards the chair and sat down while looking for a trap or something.

Kiara took one of her pokeballs and released a shinny Latias, instead of being red and white it was Gold and white.

"Okay, Latias use Psychic on Leaf and Gary," Kiara commanded and Latias eyes glowed blue as she used Psychic on Leaf and Gary so they couldn't move as they keep struggling to get out. Kiara ran to a room in the back of the studio and came back with a rope and tied up their hands together much to their struggling.

"Kiara what are you doing?" Leaf ask as she felt her hands tied to Gary's making her blush while Gary smirked and took hold of her hands.

"Sorry guys but It's a dare where we have to tie you up for the rest of the show," Kiara explained with a sheepish smile on her face.

"I knew there was something going on," Gary said as his smirked widen and Leaf scowl.

"Stop enjoying this Gary," Leaf hissed at Gary who just chuckled and Kiara shook her head side ways.

"Alright I'll read the next review," Stephanie said as she took the other paper on the table.

**"Nice chapter Anica!  
I thought of some Dares:  
Drew- I dare you to kiss a girl in the room, you can pick who you want to kiss (although I already know who you're going to pick)  
Ash- I dare you to don't talk about food for a whole chapter.  
Misty- I dare you to hit Ash with your mallet if he does anyway.  
Paul- I dare you to talk.  
Dawn- I dare you to go into a forest at night.**

**Now the Truths:**  
**May- Do you have a crush on someone? (Maybe on a certain grasshead?)**  
**Paul- Why do you talk so little?**  
**Dawn- What's your deepest fear?**  
**Misty- Where did you bought your mallet? I need one too!**  
**AdorableSkitty aka Rose"**

"Thanks Rose, Alright lets go to the dares," Kiara said as she turned to Drew and smirked.

"Drew the dare is to kiss a girl in the room and you can pick her," Kiara said as she moved her head pointing at May's direction who didn't notice but everyone else did and smirked along with Kiara and Drew glared while standing up.

Drew walked up to May, once he was in front of where she was sitting he took one of her hands and pulled her towards him making her eyes widen in surprise. May stood in front of Drew as he took her chin in his hand and pulled her face towards his, then their lips touch and May's eyes widen further if that was possible but soon she closed her eyes. Drew put his right hand on May's cheek deepening the kiss, they were unaware that everyone in the room was taking pictures of them while they kissed.

Drew and May separated from lack of air and everyone quickly hided their phones and cameras. Kiara cleared her throat and May and Drew blushed, May went straight to her seat and Drew threw a glare at Kiara and she laugh making his blush deepen a little.

"AWWW! CONTESTSHIPPING! I LOVE CONTESTSHIPPING!" Kiara exclaimed making May's whole face turned red. "Ash, your dare is to not talk about food for the whole show," Kiara said as she looked at Ash who was trying to get both Bayleef and Muk off of him but to no avail, Kiara sweat-drop wondering how Ash survived all those years with both Bayleef and Muk.

"I'm good, I think I'm to busy to talk anyway," Ash said.

"Right, next one, Misty if Ash talks about food hit him with your mallet," Kiara said and Misty nodded.

"Gladly," Misty said and Ash gulped in fear of the mallet while Kiara giggled the Caterpie in Misty's lap looked at her and she almost jumped since she forgot it was there.

"Okay, ha! I want to see this one, Paul your dare is to talk," Kiara said and almost everybody laugh except for Paul.

"Yeah, right," Misty said as she clutched her stomach and accidentally touched the Caterpie making her squeal 'EEEKKK!' and Paul frown.

"Alright Paul speak," Kiara said and everyones attention went to Paul. Everyone could only hear the Kricketunes. "Um... Paul is a dare so do it," Kiara said and Paul raised and eyebrow in question, then Kiara's face light up with an idea, she ran towards Dawn and whispered something in her ear and Dawn made her way towards Paul.

"Hey Paul, how's Reggie?" Dawn ask and Paul raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine," Paul answered as Dawn took a seat next to him.

"So how many gym badges do you have?" Dawn tried again.

"Eight," Paul said simply and Dawn pouted while thinking.

"Come on Paul, at least talk to me," Dawn ask with a pout and Paul gave in.

"What do you want me to talk about?" Paul ask with a scowl not liking the idea.

"Um... well, tell me about your family," Dawn said finally coming up with an idea.

"I have only one brother which you know, Reggie, my parents work a lot so they're not with us, we barely see them, my grandparents live far away and I'm on my journey to get my gym badges, well I was on my journey until you dragged me here," Paul said and Dawn smiled happily, she had made him talk and she was happy for doing it.

"Nice job, Dawn," Kiara praised and Dawn nodded happily. "Alright, Dawn, you have to go to the forest at night but we'll leave that for the end of the show,"Kiara said and turned to May. "May, Do you have a crush on someone? (Maybe on a certain grasshead?), I'm sorry I just had to say that," Kiara said and May blushed a little.

"Yes, yes I do," May said and Kiara raised and eyebrow in question and May continued; "It's Drew," May whispered and everyone except Drew heard her because Drew was in the other couch.

"What was that?" Misty ask with a smirk and May glared daggers at her.

"You guys just what me to scream it but I'm not going to," May said stubbornly.

"Any ways, next, Paul, why do you talk so little?" Kiara ask as she turned to Paul, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I don't want to talk," Paul exclaimed simply.

"We can tell," Kiara said with a sigh, "Anyway, Dawn what is your deepest fear?" Kiara ask as she looked towards Dawn.

"Um... That would be not being able to be a coordinator anymore," Dawn said sadly with a bit of fear in her voice.

"That's very deep Dawn," Kiara said then continued, "Okay well, Misty where did you bought your mallet?" Kiara said turning to her red-haired friend with a Caterpie on her lap.

"I bought it at Wall-Mart! It's really useful you know," Misty said with a smile as she looked over her mallet then she say that the Caterpie was still looking at her and sweat-drop.

"Um... I have a mallet, you can take it, here," Kiara said as she handed over a mallet with a Skitty design on it. "Anyway, Dawn lets go to your dare, which is to go to the forest at night, so... Of you go," Kiara said as she pointed towards the door that lead out of the studio.

Dawn sigh and stood up, then she headed out the studio; Kiara stood up and stretched.

"Well once again we are going after her," Kiara explained and everyone groaned making Kiara pout, "Oh come on guys I like to sneak out, plus I have to make sure she doesn't get hurt," Kiara tried to reason and reluctantly everyone stood up and headed to the door except for Misty, Ash, Leaf and Gary.

"Wait, why do we have to stay here?" Misty ask with a scowl as she looked at everyone that was gong outside the studio.

"Because Misty, you need to have that Caterpie on your lap, Ash has to let Bayleef snuggle to him and Muk be out for the rest of the show and Leaf and Gary need to stay tied up until the end of the show," Stephanie explained as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Okay, Piplup, Spotlight!" Dawn exclaimed as she threw the pokeball in the air and out came Piplup. "Hey, Piplup, I'm in a dare to go to the forest at night, so I want your company," she explained and Piplup nodded its head.

Dawn was currently in a meadow in the forest all around her there was lots of trees, you could see the eyes of nocturnal pokemon looking around. There was some bushed and that is were everyone was hiding.

"I have and idea, lets scare Dawn," Stephanie said as she looked at Dawn that was walking around.

"I don't know if we should," Kiara said not liking the idea.

"Come on it will be fun who's with me?" Stephanie ask as she looked around.

"Sure, why not," Yusei said shrugging while Kiara and Paul glared at him.

"I agree with Kiara," Paul said simply with a bored face and Drew snorted.

"You just don't want to scare your girlfriend," Drew said with a roll of his eyes and Paul glared daggers.

"Lets just get this over with," Jimmy said with a sigh.

"Guys we're not here to scare Daw- Eeepp!" Kiara exclaimed as she jumped in surprise and everyone looked at her. "Guys some thing just touched my leg," Kiara said clearly panicked.

"It's probably just your imagination," Marina said and turned back to look at Dawn. Then she jumped in surprise, "Jimmy did you just touched my back?" Marina ask as she looked towards Jimmy.

"No I didn't," Jimmy answered confuse as to why she would ask that.

"See, I told you, there is something in here with us," Kiara exclaimed as she ran out of the bushes scared out of her mind. Dawn turned aroun when she heard Kiara shout and jumped in surprise as Kiara came running towards her.

"Kiara? What are you doing here?" Dawn ask as she looked at her dark brown haired friend.

"Running, duh! There is something in the bush," Kiara exclaimed waving her arms frantically, then both of them heard a scream and everyone came out of the bush running.

Suddenly the bush moved and everyone took of running towards the studio. Once they got there they collapsed on the couches.

"That was *pant* way *pant* past scary," Kiara said panting as she said that.

"What happened?" Leaf ask curiously from her seat while still being tied to Gary.

"We hid in a bush and something was there and we came running here," Yusei explained and everyone nodded.

"You know what, lets just go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow," Kiara said and all of them nodded in agreement and headed towards their room as Misty and Ash returned the pokemon to their pokeballs and help Leaf and Gary out then the lights went off.

* * *

**Me:Bad ending I know, I just didn't know how to finish this one, any way hoped you all like it!**

**May:Once again you can ask Stephanie truth and dares, well bye! Review please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
